Zodiac
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: Ketika ninja medis, Sakura menemukan buku baru di perpustakaan Konoha berjudul 'Zodiac'. Lalu melihat keserasian antar Zodiac dirinya dan Sasuke, juga karakter tersembunyi dari sosok Sasuke? Fic spesial for B'Day Uchiha Sasuke & Namikaze Sanaru.. Rnr!


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE-KUN~~**

**Dan Happy Birthday Namikaze Sanaru~~ yang hari ultahnya juga sama dengan ultahnya Sasuke-kun, 23 Juli!**

**Wish You All The Best!**

**.**

**.**

**Fict ini Dini persembahkan khusus untuk merayakan B'Day Uchiha Sasuke!**

**Juga untuk Sana-chan, maaf karena tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu untuk meng-update DCDS tepat waktu (membungkukkan badan), tapi sebagai gantinya Dini meng-update fict ini khusus Kado untuk mu juga (maaf, Dini masih belum berani membuat fic rated M ^^V)**

**Dini juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Eleamaya! Karena fic ini terinspirasi dari fic SanNa miliknya! :-D**

**Dini sarankan, sebaiknya baca juga fict milik Eleamaya yang berjudul 'SanNa One Shot Story Collection' terutama chap 5 yang membahas tentang Zodiac. Ceritaya menarik loh..^^ (Promosi dikit fic teman. Eleamaya, anda patut berterimakasih padaku *Plak!*ditabok**) yah, itung-itung biar penggemar SanNa tambah banyak, fufufu~~ (tertawa gaje) *Readers sweatdrop***

**Dini tegaskan! Isi buku 'Zodiac' dalam fic ini ****bukan**** karangan asli Dini, tapi ****asli****copas**** dari Googling. Hanya saja Dini tidak membahas isi Zodiac lebih detail, hanya ringkasannya saja… nanti fic-nya kepanjangan lagi =,=**

**Ok. Buat para Penggemar SasuSaku dan sebangsanya (maksud loe?)…**

**Happy Reading…^^V**

**Zodiac**

**By Sayaka Dini-chan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasu****ke X ****Saku****ra**

**Leo X Aries**

**Rated: T+ semi M!**

***#~Zodiac ~#***

Jemari tangan putih milik seorang Konuichi medis Konoha, menelusuri deretan buku yang terpajang rapi di salah satu rak buku di perpustakaan Konoha. Gadis itu sedang mencari buku medis tentang pengobatan terhadap shinobi yang terluka parah karena telah melakukan Doujutsu, Hijutsu, dan Kinjutsu secara bersamaan.

'Huf! Dasar Uchiha nekat!' batin gadis berambut merah muda itu mendengus, membayangkan sosok 'pasien spesial' yang harus dia sembuhkan akhir-akhir ini.

Tapi Seulas senyum kembali terukir di paras cantiknya, setelah mengingat kembali perbuatan nekat yang dilakukan si bungsu Uchiha itu setengah tahun yang lalu. Saat perang dunia ninja mencapai puncaknya.

Uchiha muda yang sudah meninggalkan Konoha selama tiga tahun dan berstatus Missing-nin itu. Mendadak berbalik membantu Naruto dan menyerang Madara. Meskipun saat itu kondisinya tidak memungkinkan karena sebelumnya dia sendiri sudah kalah oleh Naruto –yang telah menyadarkannya. Uchiha berambut raven itu nekat mengeluarkan jurus terlarang dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya. Tak peduli dengan resiko besar yang diambil oleh tubuhnya. Dan berkat bantuannya, Naruto berhasil memenangkan perang Dunia.

Dua pahlawan Konoha itu sempat dirawat intensif di rumah sakit. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi jinchuuriki seperti Naruto untuk pulih kembali. Tapi lain halnya bagi patner Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke memakan waktu dua bulan lebih berbaring di rumah sakit. Itu pun setelah sadar dan keluar dari rumah sakit, luka dalam yang dialaminya belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Masih butuh perawatan jalan.

Dan disinilah, seorang Konuichi medis –Haruno Sakura, yang diperintahkan oleh Hokage keenam –Hatake Kakashi, untuk memberikan perawatan rutin terhadap Uchiha Sasuke, hingga shinobi itu benar-benar pulih dari sembuhnya.

Meskipun sudah hampir empat bulan Sakura dengan tekun menyembuhkan luka-luka dalam pada tubuh Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit, masih ada sedikit jaringan sel yang rusak dan saluran cakra yang belum berfungsi. Ini lebih sulit dari perkiraan Sakura, dia harus lebih tekun belajar dan mengenali seluruh jaringan dan organ tubuh klan Uchiha yang lebih berbeda dari kebanyakan shinobi lainnya.

***#~Zodiac ~#***

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit dia berkutat di perpustakaan. Mencari buku medis yang masih menyimpan arsip tentang jaringan rumit dalam organ tubuh klan Uchiha. Tapi hasilnya nihil…. 'Mungkin buku yang dikatakan Shizune-senpai tidak ada di perpustakaan ini. Hah… seandainya Tsunade-sama masih hidup…' Pikir Sakura.

"Letakkan saja di meja ini!"

Suara perintah yang dikeluarkan oleh wanita penjaga perpustakaan menarik perhatian Sakura. suara berisik yang ditimbulkan dari tumpukan buku yang berbenturan dengan meja, membuat kesunyian yang semula memenuhi ruang perpustakaan sedikit terusik. Sakura segera berjalan menghampiri sumber suara.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah mengantarkannya!" Wanita berambut perak itu menunduk kepada tiga Shinobi yang sudah membawakan tumpukan buku. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah tiga shinobi itu sebelum undur diri setelah melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Buku-buku baru bulan ini yah, Akiko-san?" kata Sakura menghampiri wanita berkacamata yang mulai merapikan buku-buku di atas meja.

"Ah! Sakura-san. Kau mengagetkanku saja!"

Sakura tersenyum seraya menggaruk pipinya. "Maaf…"

"Tak apa," Akiko membalas senyum konuichi medis itu. "Yah, ini buku-buku baru yang datang hampir dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Biasanya satu tahun sekali, tapi karena tahun lalu terjadi perang dunia ninja dan buku tidak bisa datang, makanya sekarang tahun ini dua kali buku baru terus datang. Aku sangat senang, karena kali ini koleksi buku di perpustakaan Konoha semakin bertambah," tutur wanita penjaga perpustakaan tersebut tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya. Akiko memilah kembali buku-buku berdasarkan fungsi bacaannya.

"Biar Aku bantu merapikannya yah?" tawar Sakura seraya mendekat ke meja yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku.

"Tak perlu Sakura-san. Nanti malah merepotkanmu," tolak Akiko.

"Tidak kok Akiko-san. Malah aku sangat senang bisa membantumu," Sakura tersenyum.

"Arigatou…" Akiko ikut tersenyum.

***#~Zodiac ~#***

"Akiko-san. Buku yang ini diletakkan di rak bagian mana?" tanya Sakura seraya mengarahkan depan sebuah buku ke arah Akiko.

"Bukannya sudah ku bilang, sebuah buku diletakkan di rak yang berdasarkan fungsi bacaannya. Apakah buku itu tentang sejarah? Atau Kesehatan? Atau Jurus-jurus ninja? Atau pun tentang pendidikan, dan lain-lainnya," tutur Akiko sambil meletakkan beberapa buku pada rak buku, tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Justru itu. aku bingung buku ini tentang apa?" keluh Sakura sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Hah?" kening Akiko berkerut. Wanita berkacamata itu menoleh, penasaran dengan buku apa yang membuat Sakura –seorang ninja medis itu kebingungan dengan fungsi bukunya.

"Lihatlah! Judul bukunya saja aneh. 'Zodiac'. Aku baru mendengar ada kata seperti ini," ucap Sakura.

"Kyaaa!" mendadak Akiko menjerit histeris melihat sampul buku yang dipegang Sakura. gadis berambut perak itu segera menghampiri Sakura dan merampas buku tersebut. "I-ini… ini buku yang aku tunggu sejak dua tahun yang lalu! Kyaa! Gak nyangka akhirnya buku ini datang juga ke Konoha!" seru Akiko girang.

"Eh? Memangnya itu buku apa Akiko -san?" tanya Sakura penasaran melihat antusiasnya gadis penjaga perpustakaan itu.

"Ini adalah buku yang membahas tentang Zodiac secara lengkap."

"Zodiac itu apa?"

Akiko membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Berdasarkan buku yang aku baca. Zodiac berasalkan dari kata Yunani yaitu Zodiacos Cyclos yang berarti Lingkaran Hewan. Disebut Lingkaran, karena Zodiac adalah semua rasi bintang yang berada di sepanjang Lingkaran Ekliptika, lingkaran khayal yang terpampang di bola langit–"

"Akiko-san," Sakura segera memotong penjelasan Akiko dengan menepuk pundaknya. "Mmm… bisakah kau menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata yang lebih mudah dimengerti…" pinta Sakura malu-malu.

"Ah! Maaf Sakura-san. Aku tidak sadar kalau kau HANYA ninja medis yang tidak tahu menahu tentang ilmu astreologi. Wajar saja, ini kan ilmu baru yang dikembangkan di dunia ini. Hehehe…" Akiko tertawa bangga.

'Dasar kutu buku. Sombong sekali kau!' inner Sakura berteriak kesal.

"Intinya, Zodiac adalah semua rasi bintang yang istimewa karena letakknya berada di lingkaran ekliptika (lingkaran strategis bintang). Ada 12 macam Zodiac: Aquarius, Pisces, Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagitarius, dan Capricorn. Seseorang akan menyandang tanda Zodiaknya berdasarkan kedudukan matahari di dalam Zodiac pada tanggal lahirnya. Misalkan, aku yang lahir pada tanggal 7 oktober, dimana matahari berada di wilayah rasi bintang Libra, artinya aku menyandang zodiac Libra!" tutur Akiko.

Sakura mengangguk. "Lalu? Apa Manfaatnya kita mengetahui zodiac?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Akiko tersenyum melihat ninja medis itu mulai tertarik dengan penjelasannya. "Dengan mengetahui Zodiac seseorang. Kita bisa mengenali karakter orang itu, sehingga kita tahu bagaimana caranya menjalin hubungan dengan baik. Dengan Zodiac juga bisa membantu menilai keserasian antara seseorang dengan pasangannya. Dalam buku ini dibahas secara lengkap kok!"

"Wah! Kedengarannya menarik." Komentar Sakura.

"Kau mau membacanya Sakura-san?" Akiko menyodorkan kembali buku bertuliskan 'Zodiac' kepada Sakura.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kupikir kau sangat menginginkan ini?"

"Ya kau benar. Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu," Akiko menunjuk beberapa buku yang belum ditata rapi di rak buku. "Kau boleh membacanya dulu. Kalau aku biar nanti saja, setelah tugasku beres semua."

Sakura pun menerima buku 'Zodiac', seraya tersenyum. "Arigatou"

***#~Zodiac~#***

Sakura duduk di kursi perpustakaan dan mulai membaca buku yang dibawanya.

"Mm… Zodiac-ku seperti apa yah? Aku lahir pada tanggal 28 Maret, berarti terletak di rasi bintang…. Aries!"

ARIES

_Lambang: Domba Jantan_

_Batu Kelahiran: Berlian_

_Bunga Keberuntungan: Bunga Daisy_

_Warna keberuntungan: Merah._

_Sifat alami: Agresif, Energik, Impulsif, Berjiwa pemimpin, Tidak Sabaran, Egois, dan Cepat Emosi._

Kening Sakura berkedut membacanya. 'Apa? Egois? Tidak sabaran? Cepat Emosi? Yang benar saja!'. Meskipun sedikit kesal, gadis itu tetap melanjutkan bacaannya.

_Aries merupakan orang yang penuh energi, pandai beradaptasi dan cepat belajar. Mereka berambisi tinggi, Keras kepala, antusisas dan penuh orientasi. Bila mereka ingin sesuatu, tidak ada yang dapat menghalanginya. Mereka siap mengambil tindakan tanpa memikirkan resiko yang dapat mencelakakan diri mereka sendiri. Kebanyakan dari mereka sukses berkat sikap mereka yang pantang menyerah._

Sakura tersenyum geli. Benar juga? Dia adalah sosok ceria yang penuh energy, pandai bergaul dengan orang lain. Dan juga cepat menangkap pelajaran yang selama ini diterimanya. Iruka, Kakashi, dan Tsunade pun mengakui ketangkasannya dalam belajar. Ambisi tinggi dan keras kepala? Yah, Sakura memang mengakui sifatnya yang satu ini. Dia berambisi tinggi untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Tidak pernah mau kalah dengan Ino, sahabatnya dalam memperebutkan Sasuke.

Siap mengambil tindakan tanpa memikirkan resikonya. Lihat saja saat ujian chunin tiga tahun yang lalu. Ketika dia harus menjaga Naruto dan Sasuke yang terluka parah di hutan kematian, Dia terus berjuang melawan para ninja bunyi, Sakura juga nekat memotong rambut merah muda yang selalu dibanggakannya, demi teman satu timnya. Sakura juga sempat berpikir nekat untuk menghabisi Sasuke dengan tangannya sendiri (chap 483). Benar-benar keras kepala…

Sukses berkat sikapnya yang pantang menyerah? Itu benar. Sakura memang sukses menjadi ninja medis yang mampu menandingi gurunya, Tsunade.

"Ah! Ada pembahasan tentang hubungan asmara juga rupanya,"

_Asmara para Aries: Hal ini terlihat jelas apabila para Aries sedang jatuh cinta. Mereka akan mengejar apa yang mereka inginkan sampai dapat. _

Kali ini Sakura tidak bisa mencegah semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Itu kenyataan. Sakura memang gampang ditebak dalam hal percintaan. Sejak dulu, tingkah lakunya yang istimewa terhadap seseorang, sudah menunjukkan kalau Sakura menaruh hati padanya. Bermula dari perasaan Kagum, meningkat menjadi perasaan Cinta, beriring dengan jalannya waktu perasaan itu semakin meningkat saja tanpa henti. Sampai saat ini…

Dan perjuangan Sakura mengejar apa yang diinginkannya, mendapatkan hal yang setimpal. Bahkan lebih dari apa yang dibayangkannya…

Sakura mengerling jari manisnya. Dimana jari itu sudah dihiasi cincin berlian sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Pemberian dari sang Pujaan Hati, mantan teman satu team 7, sahabat lamanya, yang kini menjadi kekasihnya, juga menjadi pasien spesialnya. Uchiha Sasuke…

Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum, tangan yang lainnya memegang pipinya yang masih terasa panas. Satu hal yang dipikirkan gadis itu saat ini…

"Aku bangga menjadi cewek Aries yang beruntung…"

***#~Zodiac ~#***

Lalu… apa salahnya melihat zodiac Sasuke-kun…

"Baiklah. Selanjutnya Zodiac Sasuke-kun. Tanggal 23 Juli, pada rasi bintang…. Leo!"

LEO

_Lambang: Singa_

_Batu kelahiran: onyx bintang._

_Sifat Alami: __Suka Memimpin, Penuh Gaya, Aristokratik, Congkak, Percaya Diri Tinggi._

'Penuh Gaya? Hmp!' Sakura menahan tawanya. Baginya ini lucu? Yah, Sakura baru sadar, kalau sosok Sasuke penuh dengan gaya sendiri. Lihat saja model rambutnya. Tak ada yang menyamai gayanya bukan? Tapi setidaknya Sakura bersyukur, karena gaya yang diambil Sasuke masih pantas terlihat keren. Gak kebayang deh, kalau saja Sasuke belajar model gaya dari Gay-sensei dan Lee yang terkenal akan Penuh Gaya. Ah~ bisa turun martabat Uchiha jika hal itu terjadi.

_Leo adalah anggota kerajaan segala zodiak. Mereka bermartabat tinggi dan sangat dramatis, mereka sangat gagah dan penuh warna, dan suka menjadi pusat perhatian._

'Hah? Kupikir Sasuke-kun kesal jika dikerumuni banyak orang. Tunggu! Dia tidak pernah menolak jika ada orang yang mengaguminya, hanya saja sikap dingin yang ditunjukkan. Bukan berarti dia membencinya. Bisa saja di dalam hati Sasuke diam-diam punya kebanggaan sendiri Karena menjadi pusat perhatian dan dikagumi banyak orang.' pikir Sakura.

_Leo mempunyai pembawaan diri yang mengagumkan sehingga menarik perhatian banyak orang. Orang leo sangat terbuka, sulit bagi mereka menyembunyikan perasaan dan diri mereka sendiri. Mereka pandai beradaptasi dan perhatian pada segala hal_

Sangat terbuka? Bukannya itu sebaliknya? Sasuke-kun kan terkesan tertutup… benarkah? Coba dipikir kembali… selama ini Sasuke memang terlihat bersikap dingin, tapi… dia memang tidak pandai menutupi perasaannya sendiri. Jika sedang marah, pasti terlihat jelas kerutan di dahinya. Jika dilanda kesedihan, sosok Sasuke tidak bisa menahan air mata keluar dari kelopak matanya (chap kematian Itachi). Jika dia malu, meskipun Sasuke beusaha membuang muka dan berkata kasar, tapi semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya tak bisa ditutupi..

_Leo tipe orang yang cerdas dan cerdik, dan mereka tidak pernah mau repot-repot melakukan sesuatu yang bagi dirinya tidak ada artinya dan hanya membuang-buang tenaganya saja. Kata-katanya selalu Nampak normal, tetapi selalu berisi 'perintah dan permintaan'._ _Mereka mungkin mengeluh saat diminta pertolongan, tetapi jauh di dalam hatinya mereka merasa bahagia karena anda meminta pertolongan darinya._

Bernahkah? Ternyata, sikap yang ditunjukkan para Leo belum tentu sama dengan hatinya ya?

_Cowok Leo: Ia suka menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, mempertotonkan dahinya, menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang … uhuiii. Ia berjalan dengan pelan tetapi gagah layaknya seorang singa, percaya diri dan sombong._

Sakura terkekeh membacanya. Ada-ada saja buku ini. Satu fakta lagi yang diketahui Sakura, ternyata Sasuke memang sengaja menyisir rambutnya hingga mencuat ke belakang, dan menonjolkan wajah tampannya. Cowok Leo benar-benar mengutamakan gaya penampilan mereka… wajar saja jika mereka sedikit angkuh di depan wanita.

"Nah, kali ini baca tentang hubungan asmaranya…"

_Asmara para Leo: Leo selalu membanggakan dirinya sebagai pecinta yang hangat. Prilaku mereka nampak dengan sikapnya yang sombong dan sok kuasa tetapi sifat inilah yang membuat mereka menjadi sangat terkenal di dalam hal bercinta. __Mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk wanita yang dicintainya, tetapi tidak akan mau sampai merasa kehilangan muka._

Pecinta yang hangat…

'Blush!'

Mendadak Sakura merona, mengingat beberapa perilaku hangat yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadapnya. Meskipun sosok Sasuke tidak jauh dari kata dingin, namun ada waktunya dia bisa bersikap sangat romantis hanya di depan Sakura, gadis yang selama ini setia menunggunya, gadis yang dengan sabar merawatnya di rumah sakit, dan satu-satunya gadis yang masih mau menerimanya 'Apa adanya'. Hati lelaki mana yang tidak luluh juga dengan perjuangan lama sang gadis. Tak terkecuali Uchiha Sasuke. akhirnya memandang Sakura sebagai gadis yang istimewa. Sangat istimewa…

Masih teringat jelas, saat ulang tahun Sakura beberapa bulan lalu. Pagi-pagi sekali, Sasuke nekat lompat ke balkon kamar Sakura dan mengetuk jendela kamarnya.

"S-sasuke-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, wajahnya pun tidak memasang emosi apapun. Pemuda itu langsung menyodorkan rangkaian bunga mawar yang semula tersimpan di balik punggungnya.

"Eh? i-ini?" semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Sakura, gadis itu masih sedikit ragu untuk menerimanya. "U-unt–"

"Untukmu," meskipun nada yang diucapkan datar, tapi Sakura yakin melihat sekilas semburat merah juga menghiasi pipi sang pemuda.

Senang tapi heran, meskipun begitu Sakura menerimanya. "Terima kasih Sasuke-kun. Tapi ini dalam rangka apa–"

"Selamat Ulang Tahun… Sakura…"

'Cup!'

'Deg!'

Sakura yakin. Saat mendengar ucapan itu, saat melihat senyum tulus itu, juga saat merasakan kecupan hangat di keningnya. Sakura yakin detak jantungnya berhenti selama satu detik saking terkejutnya. Kebahagian yang dirasakan Sakura pun tidak akan berhenti sampai di situ….

"Kutunggu kau di danau…"

Dan hari itu… di hari ulang tahun Sakura, adalah hari pertama Sakura diajak kencan oleh Sasuke…

…

Sakura menutup wajahnya malu, yang kini sudah memerah menyamai warna baju yang digunakannya. Mengenang hari-hari bersamanya Sasuke, selalu saja membuat dia senyum-senyum sendiri dan mendadak merona…

Setelah seperkian detik, Sakura mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya dan warna wajahnya. Sakura menarik nafas panjang, lalu kembali membaca buku 'Zodiac' di hadapannya yang sempat terlupakan.

_Cowok Leo tidak suka pasangan yang melebihi dirinya. __Kecantikan selalu menjadi perhatian kaum Leo. Anda harus tampil penuh pesona untuk dapat berjalan bersama si Raja Rimba. Penampilan anda adalah sebagian dari citra dan ego cowok Leo. Dan mereka juga sangat bangga dengan hal ini. __Mereka selalu menyenangkan pasangannya sehingga pasangannya selalu senang berada di dekatnya. Leo juga mudah cemburu bila pasangannya lebih memperhatikan orang lain daripada dirinya._

Mudah cemburu… ah, kalau sifat yang satu ini. Sudah jelas kan? Dan sifat satu ini juga yang membuat Sakura hampir kewalahan menghadapi Sasuke yang 'ngambek'. Bagaimana tidak? alasan penyebab Sasuke cemburu saja tidak jelas, karena sifat dingin dan mendadak marah-marah sendiri tanpa mengakui perasaan cemburunya, membuat Sakura bingung untuk menenanginya. Butuh waktu lama dan bantuan dari teman-teman yang lain, baru bisa membuat Sasuke kembali menjadi 'jinak' dan mengetahui apa penyebab 'kemurkaannya'.

….

"Keserasian hubungan berdasarkan zodiac," Sakura mengeja judul bab dalam buku 'zodiac' tersebut. 'Baiklah, aku akan membaca hubungan Aries dengan Leo,'

.

.

_Aries dan Leo. Ini kombinasi yang paling cocok. Kamu berdua berbagi kesukaan dan ketidaksukaan bersama-sama. Kamu berdua selalu cocok, cinta dan gembira. Hubungan ini di buat dari Surga. Ketika Aries dan Leo menjalin hubungan, getaran cinta keduanya sangat hebat. Keduanya memiliki symbol api yang mempresentasikan semangat dan dinamis dengan kuatnya kasih sayang._

Sakura tersenyum bangga. Syukurlah… menurut rasi bintang mereka berdua. Leo dan Aries adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi. Semoga saja takdir menyatukan mereka untuk selamanya….

_Leo dan Aries. Pasangan yang pas. Ketertarikan kamu terhadap hal yang sama dan sifat alami yang berhasrat akan membawakan pertemuan social dan seksual yang luar biasa._

Mata Sakura membulat dan wajahnya kembali merona padam, setelah membaca kalimat yang terakhir…

'S-se… seksual yang luar biasa? M-maksudnya….'

Sakura berhenti berpikir, begitu ia mengetahui apa arti ucapan itu.

'Pervert!'

Yup. Sakura baru sadar akan satu fakta lagi, setelah ia menjadi kekasih Sasuke…. si bunsu Uchiha yang terkenal sikap dinginnya itu, tak lebih dari seorang laki-laki biasa. Dimana api nafsu dalam tubuh mereka, jika dipercikkan minyak tanah menggoda, maka membuat api itu semakin membesar. Lihat saja waktu ciuman pertama mereka. Sakura hampir mati kehabisan nafas, gara-gara meladeni kissing yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadapnya. Meskipun dirinya sendiri tidak bisa menolak akan hal itu, apa boleh buat, Sakura sendiri yang menggoda Sasuke saat itu.

Sakura berasal dari Zodiac Aries, si Domba yang agresif. Dan Sasuke berasal dari Zodiac Leo, sang raja Singa yang ingin dimanja…. Kombinasi hewan mamalia yang paling cocok dalam rasi bintang Zodiac.

***#~Zodiac ~#***

"Sakura-chan!"

"Ah! Hinata. Kau mengagetkanku saja,"

"M-maaf.." gadis berambut indigo yang sedang berdiri di samping Sakura, memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura heran, melihat Hinata menghampirinya di perpustakaan.

"Kau dicari Shizune-senpai. Beliau bilang, buku yang kau cari sudah ditemukan oleh Shizune-senpai,"

"Buku?" Sakura berpikir sejenak. Sebelum mengingat kembali tujuannya datang ke perpustakaan Konoha ini… 'Buku medis tentang organ dalam tubuh klan Uchiha!'

"Astaga. Aku sampai lupa…" guman Sakura segera berdiri dari duduknya. Tapi sebelum dia beranjak pergi, Hinata mencegah.

"T-tunggu dulu Sakura-chan!"

"Eh? ada apa lagi Hinata?"

"I-itu…. a-ano… N-naruto-kun juga berpesan, katanya besok kita berempat akan malam bersama di rumah Sasuke…"

"Untuk apa?"

Kali ini Hinata yang terkejut. "Loh? B-bukannya besok hari ulang tahunnya Sasuke-kun. Masa' kau lupa Sakura-chan?"

"M-memangnya hari ini tanggal berapa?"

"22 juli.."

Sakura langsung terkejut bukan main. Bagaikan ada segompolan batu besar yang menimpa kepalanya, karena bodohnya dia sampai melupakan tanggal berapa hari ini. Mungkin karena dia terlalu focus mempelajari cara-cara medis dan sibuk memberikan perawatan jalan terhadap Sasuke –yang notabene belum sembuh total dari perang dunia ninja. Tapi hal ini tidak bisa digunakan sebagai alasan. Bagaimana pun juga, besok adalah hari penting.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Ah iya! Aku harus segera pergi. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku Hinata!" Sakura menunduk sebentar seraya tersenyum, lalu secepat mungkin dia meninggalkan perpustakaan itu. 'Gawat! Aku harus membeli kado untuk Sasuke-kun'

Hinata yang masih berdiri di tempat, melirik buku tebal di atas meja yang di baca Sakura tadi. Halamannya masih terbuka, membuat Hinata membacanya karena penasaran….

_Jika Cowok Anda Leo: Hati-hatilah. Orang ini sangat Hot! Sombong tetapi percaya diri, ia akan membuat anda melayang bagaikan seorang putri. Katakan kepadanya betapa ia berarti bagi anda, maka ia akan 'mendengkur bagaikan kucing gemuk'. Jika anda lupa mengatakannya, maka ia akan 'mencakari semua perabot anda karena marah'. Cowok Leo percaya bahwa ia adalah Raja._

***#~Zodiac ~#***

Konuichi medis berambut soft pink, kini berjalan menyusuri jalan pertokoan Konoha. Kepalanya tidak berhenti menoleh kanan dan kiri. Mengamati setiap toko yang dilewatinya, mencari sesuatu yang pantas untuk dibeli dan dijadikan kado special kepada orang yang istimewa.

'Brukk!'

Karena tidak fokusnya pada jalan di hadapannya. Sakura dengan sukses menabrak seseorang, membuat badannya terhuyung kebelakang, tapi sebelum tubuh Sakura terjatuh dan terbentur tanah, dua lengan Sakura langsung digenggam dan ditahan oleh sosok yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Sakura…"

Eh? Sakura terkejut mendengar suara berat yang familiar itu. perlahan dia mendongak. Bertemu pandang dengan sepasang onyx di hadapannya.

"S-sasuke-kun?"

"Hn,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Mencarimu,"

Sekilas semburat merah menghiasi pipi Sakura. "Untuk apa kau–" ucapan Sakura terhenti begitu ia menyadari sesuatu. Mata emerald-nya melirik penampilan Kekasihnya.

Sasuke menggunakan baju putih berkerah tanpa lengan yang sudah kotor oleh debu, celana panjang biru kehitaman yang dia genakan juga tidak kalah kotor, gangang pedang kusanagi (yang digendongnya) terlihat di balik punggungnya, dan satu hal lagi yang menjelaskan status yang disandangnya sekarang… ikat kepala berlambang Konoha menghiasi keningnya.

"Kau baru saja pulang dari misi yah?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Yah, kendati luka dalam yang diterima Sasuke belum sembuh sepenuhnya, dia masih bisa sanggup bertarung layaknya shinobi biasa (tapi Sasuke dilarang keras menggunakan kekuatannya secara maksimal). Tidak ingin hanya bisa diam saja di rumah, Sasuke sesekali meminta diberikan misi, meskipun hanya misi level C ataupun B.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Tidak biasanya Sakura bertingkah 'biasa' saat Sasuke kembali dari misi. Padahal, setiap kali Sasuke pulang dari misi, Sakura langsung menyambutnya di kantor hogake lalu menyerangnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan, 'apa misinya sulit? Kau terluka di bagian mana saja? Sini biar kuobati. Kau tidak boleh banyak mengeluarkan cakra, ingat Sasuke-kun. Lukamu itu belum sepenuhnya sembuh!' meskipun sedikit kesal juga karena merasa diperlakukan seperti bayi, tapi Sasuke senang, setidaknya Sakura masih perhatian padanya bukan?

Tapi kenapa sekarang… perhatian Sakura sepertinya terbagi oleh sesuatu?

"Tingkahmu aneh, Sakura," bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tadi, Sasuke malah menggumankan kalimat lain.

Kening Sakura berkerut. Tiga detik kemudian, lagi-lagi dia baru sadar akan satu kewajibannya yang terlupakan. Memeriksa kondisi tubuh Sasuke setelah pulang dari misi. Ah~ kenapa hari ini aku pelupa terus sih? Makan apa sih aku sarapan tadi?

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun. Hari ini banyak tugas yang harus aku kerjakan. Jadi kali ini aku tidak sempat memeriksa tubuhmu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf yah Sasuke-kun," Sakura menepuk kedua tangannya di depan wajah seraya memasang wajah menyesal. Gadis berambut merah muda itu berbalik, hendak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. 'Aku harus cepat mencari kado dulu, baru menemui Shizune-senpai' pikir Sakura.

Tapi baru satu langkah yang dipijaknya. Konuichi medis itu terhenti, karena lengannya ditahan oleh Sasuke. Sakura sudah merasakan hawa tak enak. Perlahan ia menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari mata onyx dengan kilatan marah. Sakura pun kembali teringat dengan apa yang dibacanya dalam buku 'Zodiac'.

'_Leo juga mudah cemburu bila pasangannya lebih memperhatikan orang lain daripada dirinya'_

"Kepentingan apa yang lebih penting dariku?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik.

Tuh kan… Sang Raja Singa mulai marah…

Tapi bukan namanya Sakura dari Zodiac Aries, si Domba agresif, jika tidak bisa menjinakkan pasangannya…

Sakura tersenyum, sebenarnya ia menahan tawanya melihat sikap Sasuke seperti ini. Gadis itu berbalik, dan berjalan mendekati kekasihnya itu. perlahan ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke pada lengannya, mata emeraldnya menatap mata onyx lembut, meyakinkan pemiliknya kalau dia tidak akan lari.

Sakura mengambil satu langkah lagi mendekati tubuh Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya. Kedua tangan Sakura menangkup pipi Sasuke, mengusapnya sekilas, lalu turun ke dagu… leher… lalu melingkari leher jenjeng Sasuke… menekan tengkuk Sasuke dan menariknya mendekat ke bawah, membuat kedua wajah sepasang kekasih itu tinggal beberapa inci. Mau tak mau semburat merah kecil menghiasi pipi Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun~ tidak ada yang lebih penting dari dirimu bagiku. Tapi ada kalanya, aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu terlebih dahulu dan menyampingkan… kau, meskipun itu berat bagiku. Kau mengerti kan?" kata Sakura selembut mungkin, agar bisa membujuk Sasuke. tapi sepertinya masih belum berhasil…

Warna pipi Sasuke kembali normal, dan raut wajahnya pun menampakkan kekesalan. Sepertinya pemuda itu masih belum terima penjelasan Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas sejenak. "Oh. Ayolah Sasuke-kun~ aku harus menemui Shizune-senpai sekarang. biarkan aku pergi~ Sebagai gantinya, besok aku akan menemanimu seharian yah? Biarkan aku pergi sekarang~"

"Tidak!" ujar Sasuke bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang langsung melingkari pinggul Sakura dan menariknya mendekat lagi, memeluknya erat agar tidak lari darinya.

Kali ini wajah Sakura yang memerah. Bahkan lebih memerah lagi saat menyadari beberapa orang yang melewati mereka dengan tersenyum menggoda, atau pun bersiul dan juga terkekeh geli. Hey! Tempat mereka berdiri dan bermesraan saat ini, bukan tempat yang sunyi!

'Huf! Apa boleh buat,' Sakura yang memulai permainan ini bukan? Sayang kalau mendadak bujuk rayunya dihentikan begitu saja. Sakura harus berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke untuk saat ini… yah, untuk saat ini…

"Sasuke-kun~~"

"Hn,"

"Hanya sebentar saja yah~?"

"Tidak!" Sasuke menatap tajam mata emerald kekasihnya.

Sakura cemberut kesal, tapi dia kembali tersenyum… oh bukan! Itu bukan senyuman, tapi sebuah seringai wanita… yang menggoda…

"Baiklah. Kalau itu mau mu," Sakura kembali menarik tengkuk Sasuke mendekat, hampir membuat kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Aku akan mencoba memeriksa sebagian tubuhmu… dari sini…"

'Cup,' Sakura langsung mencium sekilas bibir Sasuke. tapi raut wajah Sasuke masih tidak berubah senang. "Apa masih sakit~?" tanya Sakura menggoda, namun lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya diam menatap mata Sakura. 'Apa lagi sih yang dipikirkan pemuda satu ini?'

Tapi Sakura tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ia kembali mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke, lebih lama dari sebelumnya, lima detik. Tidak ada respon dari kekasihnya.

Sakura mulai kesal. 'Ini yang terakhir, kalau dia belum juga melepas pelukannya, aku tidak segan menginjak kakinya,' pikir Sakura. ingat! Sifat Aries selain agresif, adalah Tidak sabaran dan Cepat Emosi.

Kali ini Sakura menekan bibirnya lebih dalam dan lebih lama lagi seraya menutup matanya, sejenak Sakura mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk merasakan permukaan bibir Sasuke yang dingin. Setelah itu Sakura berniat menyudahinya… tapi…

'Deg!'

Ia tidak bisa menarik kepala menjauh. Ada yang menahannya, bahkan menekan… kepalanya. Sakura bisa merasakan jemari siapa yang menyelinap di sela-sela rambut merah mudanya, dan menekan kepalanya agar tidak menjauh, juga tangan kekar lainnya yang menarik pinggangnya, membuat tubuhnya seakan menempel dengan pemuda di hadapannya.

Sakura membuka matanya. Benar saja dugaannya, sudah tidak ada lagi mata onyx yang menatapnya tajam, karena sekarang pemuda di hadapannya menutup mata, menikmati sesuatu yang ditawarkan sang gadis. Karena jika boleh jujur, Sasuke sendiri tidak tahan untuk melahap bibir lembut nan manis yang sejak tadi menekan bibirnya.

Bibir Sasuke kini terbuka dan lidahnya pun menyambut lidah Sakura yang sejak tadi bermain sendirian. Saatnya sang raja Singa kembali menang dalam permainan indah ini. Lidah Sasuke mendorong lidah Sakura untuk kembali ke tempat semula, juga ikut memasuki ruang rongga yang selalu menggoda hasrat Sasuke. tapi lidah Sakura tidak mau diam begitu saja, dia tetap menari di tempat dan sesekali mencoba menghalangi indra pe-cap rasa Sasuke untuk menelurusi semua anggota mulutnya…

"Mmnhh!" Sakura mengerang ketika merasakan lidah Sasuke menyapu langit-langit rongga mulutnya. Tubuh Sakura merinding dan wajahnya sudah merona padam, merasakan sensasi memabukkan saat Sasuke kembali melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Jemari tangan Sakura meremas rambut Sasuke, meminta lebih agar dimanjakan lagi, tak peduli nafasnya memburu karena ciuman panas mereka…

Bahkan mereka tidak peduli, dengan orang-orang yang melewati mereka, ikut merona malu…

***#~Zodiac ~#***

"Hah~~" nafas Sakura tidak beraturan, detak jantungnya pun terus berdetak di atas normal, rona merah enggan meninggalkan paras cantiknya, membuat Sasuke semakin senang memandangnya. Selalu saja berakhir seperti ini, setelah Kissing dengan kekasihnya. Tapi mereka tidak pernah bosan melakukannya… melainkan ketagihan…

'_Leo dan Aries. Pasangan yang pas. Ketertarikan kamu terhadap hal yang sama dan sifat alami yang berhasrat akan membawakan pertemuan social dan seksual yang luar biasa.'_

Sasuke kembali memiringkan dan menyondongkan kepalanya, tapi kali ini targetnya beda, pada leher jenjang putih nan mulus milik kekasihnya.

Sakura merinding seketika, merasakan kecupan panas yang dilancarkan Sasuke di tengkuknya.

"Sa~ Suke-kun! Hey! Hentikan!" bodoh! Ini di tempat umum tahu!

Tangan Sakura yang ikut gemetar, beralih ke pundak Sasuke. Dia harus menghentikan ini semua, sebelum tubuh dan nafsunya juga ikut mengambil alih otak dan sarafnya –yang sekarang masih bisa berpikir normal. Sakura mengumpulkan tenaganya yang masih tersisa untuk mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya…

Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi, Sasuke akan menggigit gemas sebuah titik di leher jenjang Sakura yang sudah dia hafal mati. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi, Sasuke akan mendengar suara indah yang keluar dari bibir manis Sakura hasil perbuatannya. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi, Sasuke akan melanjutkan jelajahannya….

Tapi sayang…. Sang kekasih keburu mendorong tubuhnya, membuat Ia semakin menjauh dari semua angan-angan kenikmatan yang selalu dirindukannya.

Sasuke terhuyung ke belakang, beruntung ninja Uchiha itu bisa mengendalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya, sehingga ia tidak jatuh memalukan ke tanah karena dorongan dari kekasihnya sendiri.

"Hehehe… Maaf Sasuke-kun. Aku harus pergi sekarang," Sakura menggaruk pipinya malu, wajahnya pun masih merona. "Ja~ Sasuke-kun~" Sakura segera mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan Sasuke, sebelum kekasihnya itu menangkap tubuhnya.

Tapi Sakura masih ragu, kalau saja Sasuke akan marah padanya. Maka dari itu, dia menghentikan larinya, lalu sejenak berbalik "AISHITERU….. SASUKE-KUN!" teriaknya dari kejauhan. Tak peduli semua mata kini tertuju padanya, lagian mereka semua sudah tahu bukan? Gadis yang berteriak itu adalah Tunangannya Uchiha Sasuke!

Sakura kembali melanjutkan larinya, dia tidak berhenti tersenyum dan kadang terkekeh sendiri. Mengingat dia sempat melihat wajah Sasuke memerah padam bagai tomat matang. 'Kira-kira kado apa yang bagus kuberikan untuknya besok?'

Sasuke mematung mendengar teriakan Sakura tadi. Meskipun dia tahu, Sakura bermasuk menggodanya, tapi tetap saja kan? Si Uchiha itu punya malu…

"Dasar!" guman Sasuke kesal.

Sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya…

Oh tidak! itu bukan sekedar senyuman biasa. Jika kau bisa memperhatikannya dengan jelas… itu sebuah seringai tipis khas Uchiha. Dan kalian tahu apa artinya? Si Uchiha itu merencanakan sesuatu.

'Kau membuat kesalahan besar karena sudah membuat RAJA–mu kesal… Domba–ku sayang…'

**.**

**.**

**?#?The End?#?**

Hah? Apaan nih?

Kyaaa! Maafkan Dini karena ending–nya ngegantung. Apa boleh buat, otak Dini juga mendadak ngegantung *?*

Untuk hadiah apa yang diberikan Sakura, juga rencana apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke.. silahkan Anda memikirkannya sendiri *Plak!*

Fufufu… apa perlu Dini buat sekuel–nya? Yang lebih … ehm… Ah tidak usah yah! Dini kan masih anak baik! Dini Anak Baik! Dini Anak Baik! Dini Anak Ba–*Plak!* (dark_dini: Munafik loe!)

Dini tegaskan! Isi buku 'Zodiac' dalam fic ini bukan karangan asli Dini, tapi asli copas dari Googling. Hanya saja Dini tidak membahas isi Zodiac lebih detail, hanya ringkasannya saja… nanti fic-nya kepanjangan lagi =,=

Satu hal yang ingin Dini tanyakan, menurut anda apakah Sakura dan Sasuke masih terlihat OOC? Padahal Dini sudah berusaha agar tidak OOC loh, mohon bantuannya ya… jika ada kesalahan dalam fic Dini. Maklum lah, Dini kan masih Author amatir (ngeles)

Ok. Jika anda juga ingin merayakan B'Day Sasuke! silahkan partisipasinya untuk memberikan Review pada Fict Gaje Dini ini yah~~

Review Please….! (Pupy Eye)

**#ArigatouGozaimasu#**

**~Dini-Chan~ ^_^**

**Nb: Gomen telat update. Sebenarnya hari jum'at fic ini dah kelar, tapi karena mendadak ada kesalahan jaringan pada PC-ku, jadi update-nya baru bisa sekarang.**


End file.
